


first hand experience

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, God and Lucifer are sisters, Lucifer is a ben stan, Post-Season/Series 01, the hargreeves are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The oldest of the two chuckled before an idea struck her and she let out a small gasp, “What if we went down there? To get a closer look?”The other raised an eyebrow, “We created them, how much closer can we get?”“First hand experience,” God said as she slapped her sister's arm in excitement, “We can go as children and join their little team now that they’ve made the jump, Lucifer!”AKA a drabble i wrote from the perspective of god and lucifer as they watch the world end





	first hand experience

“Well that was, as they would say, a complete shit show.”

 

“What was Luther thinking? Putting Vanya in there only spurred her on!”

 

“Does this mean I win the bet?”

 

God turned to her sister and scoffed, “No, you saw them disappear, they still have a chance.”

 

Lucifer rolled her eyes, “Like Five said, in every timeline, Vanya was always going to end the world and I agree with that.”

 

“Oh, you're only saying that because he's your favorite!”

 

“He's a feisty little thing, I'll give him that, but if I was playing favorites it would be Ben.”

 

The oldest of the two chuckled before an idea struck her and she let out a small gasp, “What if we went down there? To get a closer look?”

 

The other raised an eyebrow, “We created them, how much closer can we get?”

 

“First hand experience,” God said as she slapped her sister's arm in excitement, “We can go as children and join their little team now that they’ve made the jump, Lucifer!”

 

She considered her proposal and sighed in resignation, “I guess we can. Though we'd have to pick an ability to join the team, you know how their guardian acts.”

 

God nodded thoughtfully, “We'll think of ones eventually. Now come on, let's go!”

 

Soon enough they'd change their appearance and were knocking on the door of the prestigious  _ Umbrella Academy  _ circa 2002.

 

“I have to say, our identities are incredibly cheesy,  _ Eve _ ,” Lucifer muttered to her now very short sister.

 

“Suck it up,  _ Lucy _ ,” She responded while holding in a laugh.

 

As the door opened, the sisters smiled and hoped that they would win this freaking bet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random drabble i wrote in an hour or so but if people like it, i might make it into a series??


End file.
